


Здоровый загар

by Shimon



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Moving Tattoo(s), Sunburn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2624759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimon/pseuds/Shimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда репортёры выходят в пустыню без солнцезащитного крема и иногда после этого их любимым учёным приходится их лечить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Здоровый загар

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Base Tan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/999884) by [TerrifiedAristocrat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerrifiedAristocrat/pseuds/TerrifiedAristocrat). 



В том, как Сесил постучал в дверь, было что-то необъяснимое. Похоже на аритмию или биение крыльев бабочки — осторожный, неровный трепет, который так отличался и от сухого постукивания загадочных людей с кожаными портфелями, и от сдержанного стука коллег Карлоса, когда они удосуживались постучать.

Нет, стук Сесила был достаточно узнаваем, чтобы у Карлоса при одном его звуке участился пульс, и, неловко пошатнувшись и путаясь в ногах, он бросился открывать.

Естественно, самым осмысленным, что Карлос смог выдавать из себя, открыв дверь, оказалось:  
— Привет?  
— Карлос! — воскликнул Сесил, едва ли не подпрыгивая на месте и сжимая руки за спиной.  
— Я думал заглянуть к тебе, хоть уже и поздновато, — зачастил он. — Но эфир затянулся из-за похорон бедняжки Риты, нашего интерна. В этот раз все получилось так неаккуратно, что пришлось задержаться, и если можно, я хотел бы узнать… — Сесил вдруг коротко зашипел, словно от боли и прервался. — А, извини. Я хотел ли узнать, не слишком ли поздно будет зайти к тебе.

— Нет, я как раз только что сделал кофе, — Карлос кивнул и отошел в сторону, пропуская его в дом. Приглядевшись внимательнее, он заметил, что кожа у Сесила воспаленная, ярко-красного цвета, и нахмурился.  
Сесил зашел в его неприбранную квартирку и потянул носом, вдыхая аромат кофе.

— Пахнет он восхитительно, — жизнерадостно заметил он, обернувшись к Карлосу.  
— Это всего лишь растворимый кофе, — бездумно пробормотал Карлос. Он, прищурившись, разглядывая кожу Сесила. Судя по тому, как осторожно Сесил дотрагивался до манжет рубашки, он сильно обгорел. — Забыл про солнцезащитный крем?

— Эм… — странно было слышать, как подобный Сесилу мастер слова так запинается, пусть и всего на мгновение. — Да, — признал, наконец, он. Поморщился, потирая затылок. — Не волнуйся, серьезно. Заживет максимум через день.  
— Садись на диван. Я принесу алоэ, — с коротким вздохом прервал его Карлос. — И рубашку сними, — добавил он через плечо.

Когда он вернулся с вытянутым флаконом, полным гелем совершенно ненатурального цвета из алоэ вера, Сесил все еще стоял на том же месте. Он заметно покраснел и смотрел на Карлоса широко распахнутыми глазами. Даже эта странная сиреневая татуировка — глаз на лбу — казалась шире обычного.

— Что-то… не так? — спросил Карлос.  
— Ты сказал…снять рубашку, — ответил Сесил.

Карлос нахмурился.  
— Прости, если я форсирую события, — сказал он, сжав флакон. — Но так и правда будет легче нанести его.  
— Ну, если ты настаиваешь… — наконец ответил Сесил, развязывая галстук-бабочку.

Благодаря тому, что Сесил, оказывается, его стеснялся, Карлос теперь смотрел, как тот раздевается. И это вовсе его не огорчало. То, как пальцы Сесила то и дело спотыкались на пуговицах, даже было милым.  
— А что случилось с твоими татуировками? — удивленно показал на его руки Карлос. Раньше у Сесила было множество интересных татуировок — пирамиды, нечто со множеством щупалец… Карлос надеялся, что это нечто связано с осьминогами, но, увы, все больше убеждался в обратном.

— Что? А, эти, — Сесил кивнул. Он медленно и осторожно снял через голову вязаную жилетку. — Они прячутся. Им ведь больно находиться на ожоге.  
— Прячутся? — медленно переспросил Карлос. — В смысле… они двигаются?

— Конечно, двигаются, — убедительно кивнул Сесил. Это было даже забавно: учитывая то, как давно Карлос был в Найт Вейле, он все еще сохранял способность испытывать шок от таких… странностей.  
Несмотря на это, в голове Карлоса ровно гудел рой вопросов: когда ты их сделал? Ты делал их именно на руках? Меняют ли они цвет? Растут ли?  
— Карлос? — напомнил Сесил. От того, как он почти промурлыкал его имя, Карлос чуть вздрогнул. Он быстро взглянул на Сесила, который уже снял рубашку.  
— А, да, извини, — он кивнул на потертый диванчик. Сесил повиновался. Карлос сел рядом и с громким щелчком открыл гель. — Сначала, скорее всего, будет жечь.  
— Ну, тогда не стоит…  
— Зато тебе станет легче, обещаю, — закончил Карлос, выдавив немного зеленой субстанции на руку, и растер гель между ладонями. Он запоздало подумал, что неплохо было надеть перчатки. Но в итоге только покачал головой и принялся аккуратно наносить лекарство.

Сесилу это не нравилось — и его можно было понять. Касаясь его покрытыми гелем ладонями, Карлос чувствовал, какой горячей была обгоревшая кожа. Сесил непрерывно шипел, будто чайник, выпускающий пар, и лишь изредка тихо хныкал и поскуливал. От этого Карлосу было неловко, и он старался касаться Сесила как можно легче — он же не садист, господи, он ученый. То и дело он бормотал слова извинения — в частности, когда дотрагивался до нижней части шеи, где кожа была особенно красной.

Обычно гель имел свойство некоторое время оставаться на коже. Но кожа Сесила, оказывается, впитывала его намного быстрее, чем должна была. Поначалу Карлос даже не заметил этого, но потом, взглянув на обработанную первой руку, заметил, что она больше не была ни влажной, ни красной или обожженной. На месте, где был гель, проявился хороший ровный загар.

— Твоя рука… Она…  
— Я же сказал, что все заживет максимум через день, — сказал Сесил. Это прозвучало так, будто он был оскорблен недоверием Карлоса.

Карлос уставился на него, не зная, что сказать.

— Нет, я н-не против того, что ты меня трогаешь. Просто мне было бы приятнее, не делай ты этого, когда я так сильно обгорел.  
— О… — только и смог сказать Карлос. Не находя слов, он молча наблюдал за тем, как кожа Сесила с нечеловеческой скоростью поглощает гель, а необычные татуировки возвращаются на руки. Карлос не мог поймать глазами их движения — это происходило, когда он моргал или украдкой переводил взгляд на лицо Сесила.

— Мне надеть рубашку? — медленно спросил Сесил, когда ожоги полностью исчезли.- Или остаться так для… дальнейших экспериментов?  
Карлос понял намек, только когда заметно упавший духом Сесил уже ушел домой.

Большую часть ночи он попеременно строил гипотезы касательно кожи Сесила и последними словами ругал себя за непонятливость.

Впрочем, если Сесила и расстроило произошедшее, он не подал виду. Следующий эфир, в котором содержался подробный, пересыпанный комплиментами пересказ вечерних событий, заставил Карлоса запереться в лаборатории. Лицо у него горело жарче пустынного солнца.


End file.
